Care of the Warden
by Redi Chalyn
Summary: He wants her. Well, he wants everyone. But now that the chance arises to have her, she's sneezing and just doesn't appear to feel good. Some language. Zevran/Female Cousland. Oneshot.


The group had just returned to camp after a grueling week spent in the Frostback Mountains. Alistair was in his tent, having a serious injury healed by Wynne. Zevran himself had a bandage wrapped around his arm, but it was nothing major. The assasin watched as Sten caught the beautiful warden off guard with some comment or other regarding how women do not fight. When the quinari was quite finished, the warden walked on toward the fire and sat near it, shivering despite the warmth. Zevran walked over, unheard, and stood behind her. He tsked at her, shaking his head. "You look so tired my dear."

The warden shook her head. "Not tonight, Zevran." Her voice was muffled, as though she were talking through pillows. She continued to stare into the fire.

Zevran raised an eyebrow, having never been rejected in this manner before. Then he noticed the warden shivering. "You're shaking like a leaf, my dear gray warden." He bent down and touched her face. "Yet you are warmer than the blaze itself."

The warden sighed, seeing the elf would not be content to leave her be. She felt a sneeze coming and groaned inwardly. She stifled the dreadful thing and scooched closer to the fire.

"And sneezing? Are you sure you're alright?" Zevran asked, genuine concern in his eyes.

"Fine," the warden responded, hoarsly.

Zevran narrowed his eyes. "Hrm..." Before the warden could respond, he had laid a cool hand across her forehead.

"Zev- what in Andraste's name-?"

"Aha!" Zevran removed his hand. "You are feverish, my dear. Tis only natural for a human such as yourself. Your armor is so thin."

"I am most certainly not!" The warden stood, glaring at Zevran. Damn that blasted tickle in her nose again! "And my armor is no thinner than yours."

"Ah, but you see my dear, I am not a human." Zevran had that look in his eyes; he had already won and the warden knew it.

"You-" The warden jerked forward with a harsh sneeze, followed by another.

Zevran laughed a bit and wagged his finger at her. "Now now, my dear gray warden. Is that any way to fight darkspawn? Come." He moved so he was behind her, a gentle arm around her shoulders. "I shall join you in your tent to be sure you are...relaxed and...resting."

The warden, feeling in no condition to argue, went with him. Once in her tent, she laid on her bedroll, exhausted. Zevran knelt at her side, slipping her boots off and untying the straps on her armor. The warden groaned. "Zev-"

"Ah ah ah, shush my dear." The elf continued to remove the warden's armor, setting it aside. He then removed his own boots and armor, setting them in a seperate pile. He laid beside the warden and pulled the covers over them both, mostly over her. Distantly, the warden heard him humming something, an Antivan song perhaps? She was soon asleep, finding the elf's presence warming and strangely comforting despite the fact he had tried to kill her then bed her. Zevran gently caressed her face, moving any stray hairs back into place.

The next morning, when the warden awoke, Zevran was gone. She saw her armor in a neat pile near her, then saw that sunlight was beginning to peek into her tent. Damn, she'd overslept on top of everything! She hastened to fully wake up, donning her armor and boots and going out into the camp. She saw that the others were beginning to pack up camp, and she began to work on her tent. A familiar set of arms reached around her and assisted her. "Now now my dear, you were resting so well too."

The warden whirled around. "Zevran! Why-" She lowered her voice, "Why didn't you wake me?"

Zevran raised an eyebrow. "And disturb the sleeping beauty?"

The warden sighed. "I am hardly a-"

"You must admit, my dear, that you feel better now, yes?"

The warden was caught off guard, but yes she did feel much better. She looked at Zevran and saw that look in his eyes: he had won. She smirked. "Your plan all along was it?"

The elf raised his hands. "I swear, I know nothing of what you speak."

"I should have left you tied up I swear."

"Hrm...tied up. Yes...do we have any spare rope about?"

The warden laughed, rolling her eyes and returning to dismantling her tent. Whatever had happened last night, it was gone now. And Zevran was back to his usual, sex wanton self.


End file.
